User talk:Farragut79
I am new at adding articles, but I am learning. Any pointers are gladly accepted. *Try breaking up your entries into separate paragraphs. Lumping everything into one paragraph makes it difficult to read. *Also, give us more detail. Sisko rescued Zar from what? Why was Zar in danger? Why was the Saratoga sent to Thetalian Prime? What was the mission? ect; *Good luck with future articles, and most importantly, have fun. *--Turtletrekker The novel really does not say why Zar was imprisoned by the Cardassians nor their reasons why the Saratoga went to Thetalian Prime. It was just a bar nostalgic talk. Re: USS Horizon There is no reference whatsoever to the Horizon in Starfleet: Year One. The novel ends with all the captains showing their unity when the commander of the Daedalus is announced. If this is a difference between the twelve-part serialization and the complete novel later released, this should be noted in the entry. image formats I noticed you've been uploading images, usually if the image is a scan of a comic book page, your best bet is to use the .jpg image format -- the .png format should be reserved for images with less colors (like a flag or logo) than the full color images you've uploaded thus far. -- Captain MKB 17:32, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Also, when you upload images, on the actual image page please add a brief description of the image and make a note of where the image is from (for example, see this page: Image:Jannek and Keras.jpg). Thanks. --Jdvelasc 06:14, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also also, please note that we prefer lowercase for file suffices -- for example, use ".jpg" instead of ".JPG". ::Please note how we use the "thumb" parameter when placing a picture into an article. I agree with Jdvelasc -- you should look at some other articles to see how the correct formatting differs from what you've been doing. -- Captain MKB 15:40, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Thats ok, I will not be putting anymore information into Memory Beta. --Farragut79 15:48, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's not exactly what we were asking -- I like your focus on ships and images and this is something MB needs -- we are just trying to advise you how to make your contributions fit into the larger picture of this community. Please don't leave because we asked you to change some of the details of your contributions -- you are a valuable part of our team. -- Captain MKB 15:58, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::How do you make the .JPG into .jpg, and also how do use the thumb parameter. --Farragut79 16:17, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::To change the case of your jpg/JPG files, use your operating system's file browser (explorer or finder) to change the file name before you upload it. As to "thumb", look at how I edited the Starbase 13 article to see how that works. -- Captain MKB 18:51, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Mirror template Hi Farragut, just to let you know as your doing quite a lot of mirror universe articles; We have a template which automatically generates the mirror disambiguation, so rather than having to type Earth you can input and it will make that link for you. --8of5 15:10, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Comments Okay, I apologize for my two remarks, they weren't helpful or constructive. However, you could see how it could be frustrating to have to come on here and reformat every article or image that someone was adding to the wiki. Obviously, with new users a period of adjustment is expected and I would handle things differently, but a user that has been contributing here for some years I would expect them to look around, see what style the general contributors are using and adapt that style. I suppose that I had adapted a hunt and kill policy when it came to your edits because it took some time for Captainmike and I some time to sort out all the starship articles that you contributed a few years ago. Obviously, you were only a new contributor then and wouldn't have been expected to know the proper formatting. Anyways, I apologize for my behaviour, but I have just grown rather protected of the starship articles. (-: --The Doctor 07:47, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Why? Why the major change to Federation starships (C)? Now it's a lot harder to scroll through when you edit, but there's no change to how the article looks? Is there any good reason for you doing this? -- Captain MKB 15:44, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :What major changes? I deleted the second Christopher Pike, Added the USS Colorado (Danube class) and the USS Colombia. --Farragut79 15:48, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Did you use the new auto text editor? I think it has technical issue where it really screws up formatting on Memory Beta articles, and I'm finding it a nuisance. It removed 1400 bytes of info on your edit, mostly spaces that I put there that made the article easy to read if you edit it manually. -- Captain MKB 15:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I am sorry about that. I didn't know that it would do that. --Farragut79 15:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) It's not your fault -- and it's the second time in as many days it's caught me off guard like that. :P -- Captain MKB 16:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Images I need you to be aware that it's not allright for you to skip adding copyrights and sources to images. Please look up image citations or ask someone if you need help filling out the information, but please don't leave it blank in the future. -- Captain MKB 03:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Links I noticed you're adding quite a few links but without sources indicating why you are adding them. Where do you get NX-07 or USS Vesta from, I can't find where these are coming from? -- Captain MKB 03:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :From Indistinguishable from Magic, the new TNG book that came out. --Farragut79 03:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Could you please put that as a citation in the articles then? Let me know if you don't know how to format these, but adding citations is a necessary part of the job when you add links. -- Captain MKB 03:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Images I'm trying hard to get you to work with me, do you remember when I asked you to format your images properly? I'd really appreciate it if you paid attention to my request. Format your scanned images as .jpg and please respond if there is a reason why you continuously ignore my reminders. -- Captain MKB 05:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC): :Get off your high horse and talk to me like an adult, if you don't not I will keep ignoring you. --Farragut79 05:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm completely serious that you should accede to administrator requests to format images properly -- there is no "adulthood" or "childishness" about this. Please reconsider your next response during the period of time that you are banned from using this site for your disrespectful response. -- Captain MKB 05:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm just trying to contribute to this wiki and you are being very rude. --Farragut79 05:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid that your contributions cannot be accepted unless you conform to a few simple parameters. As your talk page comments show, you have a long history of being unwilling to work within this community. Beside making personal attacks against me, what exactly is your problem with the requirements of formatting and describing your images? :Before you respond further, please remember this is not a personal problem with me. Other user/administrators, besides me, have asked you to try and get along with this community. By fighting against simple parameters, you are going against an entire wiki community. -- Captain MKB 05:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I made a mistake. Instead of politely informing me of this mistake, you go and attack me. So I responded in kind and I get banned. So you tell me whose being childish? I do believe its you and now you are attacking me once again. What's your problem? Each time in the last few days you asked me to correct a mistake I have done it. So now you are attacking me. --Farragut79 05:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't attack you, I asked you to conform with a policy you've previously been reminded of. You responded with namecalling against me. Please correct your attitude. -- Captain MKB 05:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I called you rude because that is how you are treating me. Why don't you leave me alone. You told me to review the image procedures. I did that and now you keep harassing me. Stop it. --Farragut79 05:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Forget it, I uploaded and did you what you asked for the USS Avenger picture and you keep deleting it with reverts to the article. You are now HARASSING ME. --Farragut79 05:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to go over image procedures below. Please note that you have ignored previous reminders of this. I consider it quite rude that I wrote to you in 2009(!) and you never responded adequately nor did you correct the issue I addressed. To correct your rudeness towards myself and user:the doctor, you could apologize and start a new behavior: edit correctly. Image uploads ::Each image has it's own page. When you upload the image you should fill out the form listing the info, but you can go back to the image after that, click edit, and then add the info. ::Heres an example: :: ::The copyright template could be automatically filled in by a dropdown menu when you upload. Since you skipped that step, someone has to fill it in manually. ::please let me know if you understand this. -- Captain MKB 05:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, harasser, I was trying to fix my error when you banned me so now only did you not wait to see if I fixed my mistake you are now being condescending on top of being rude. congratulations, so all those people from TrekBBS are right, you are a jerk. Besides it was in 2008 and like I said it was a simple mistake that you blew out of proportion. I am not going to apologize because I am not the one being rude and obnoxious. --Farragut79 05:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :No harassment has occurred. Your first response to this discussion admitted that you were intentionally ignoring administrator reminders. :Please reconsider this - ignoring and disrespecting an administrator who is correctly reminding you of policy is NOT a valid choice. You've since admitted that you've participated in TrekBBS discussion designed to undermine administrator enforcement of policy on this site. :TrekBBS is NOT a proper forum to argue against confirmed Memory Beta policy. The reminder is simple - format your images, list the correct information describing them. Your mistake would be not conforming to this standard. No one is being 'childish' or 'adult' in commenting on this failure on your part. You can either move forward, in compliance with Memory Beta policy, or you could leave the site. No further emotional outbursts, grandstanding, or personal characterizations against the specific administrator who asked this simple cooperation of you will be tolerated. -- Captain MKB 06:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh for crying out loud will you both cut it out! Farragut I understand your frustration Mike is being somewhat grandiose and did block you - I assume as it was only a very short block that his reason was to stop what looked like a small edit war breaking out. Mike, it would help in future if you both warned of a block before implementing it and explained the reason for that block once you do! Irrespective of that Farragut your responses have not been particularly constructive in resolving the situation either! Rather than trying to address the policy and formatting issues Mike has asked about you have immediately jumped on the defensive. So can you please confirm you understand what Mike has asked of you? And you can both drop the attitude right now, no talking down to each other, no name calling. Let’s just all get on and enjoy editing this wiki. --8of5 06:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) My Leaving I have been editing and visiting this wiki off and on for the last five years. Due to recent events, I am not going to contribute any longer. If an Admin can get away with treating his fellow editors with such disdain and disrespect, it is not a place I want to be, especially if it was a little mistake that can be solved with a little diplomacy. I was hoping that my renewed interest in getting the information I collected and placing it on this wiki (around 800 pages worth including ship infos and pictures) but it will not get done. Good luck to my fellow editors. :Farragut, I sincerely hope you'll reconsider this. It would be terrible for one argument with one other user to drive you away from this entire wiki. We always needs more editors, and an large active base of editors stops any one person becoming too dominant, and ultimately makes this a useful resource for everyone. So I'll hope you'll be editing here again soon :) --8of5 14:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I would like to, but dealing with that one person has left a bad taste in my mouth, it was just a simple mistake that the person took out of proportion. I will come back since I love the topic and such. --Farragut79 03:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC)